


Absolute Demolition

by orphan_account



Series: Horny Anfash Content [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: AMAB Ancom, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nazi, Light Dom/sub, Other, Overstimulation, i just wanted horny anfash content this is unedited, top ancom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nazi just wants to get off and indulge in degenerate thoughts without worrying about being judged
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricde)
Series: Horny Anfash Content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Absolute Demolition

Ancom sat with qui’s pipe to their lips. Qui sucked in a thick breath and felt the cold burn of smoke hitting the back of qui’s throat before letting it all out in one smooth exhale, gaining a slight bit of satisfaction at seeing the thick cloud pouring out. Qui sat in the silence for a long moment before qui heard a soft knocking on qui’s door 

“It’s open” Ancom called out. There was a pause and the creak of floorboards as the person on the other side of the door shifted in place for a moment before opening it. It was Nazi, standing in the doorway in a much too large shirt and his sweatpants. Just as soon as the door opened, he stepped in and shut it behind himself.

“Nazi?” Qui asked. Usually if Nazi entered qui’s room like this, qui would kick him out immediately. Qui had grown to expect violence or ridicule from the man but tonight, he had a strange aura to him, the way he moved made it clear to Ancom that he was anxious about something.

“L-Look. You’re the most degenerate person in this house.” Nazi said before he paused again to think of how he wanted to phrase his words. Qui rolled qui’s eyes

“Yes, and?” 

“You can’t- I’m superior to you and that means I can’t feel insecure about what you think of me and-” Nazi paused again, looking up at quem with desperation in his eyes. Ancom swallowed.

“What do you want from me?” Qui asked, qui’s voice soft and unwavering. 

“I just want to forget this bullshit, the- the political crap or whatever…” He said. He began to walk closer to Ancom’s bed.

“It’s so exhausting having to act pure and perfect all the time- I- I just need a break alright? I’ll get Ancap to get you LSD or- whatever you want… just…” 

“ _ What do you want from me? _ ” Ancom repeated quemself as qui stood and began to step closer to Nazi, resting a hand on his shoulder and the other coming to cup Nazi’s cheek in qui’s hand. He looked up at quem, his eyes felt hollow and had dark purple bags under them.

“I can’t believe I’m even asking this” Nazi said as he snapped out of whatever mood he was in. He pulled himself away from Ancom’s touch and started to stumble away 

“I-I’m sorry, just forget I came here” He added as he ran a hand over his face.

“ _ Nazi _ ” Ancom said, qui’s voice much firmer than before

“I-I just- I just want to get off without- without feeling so  _ dirty _ ” He said while avoiding looking at Ancom. 

“Is that all?” Ancom asked “Why didn’t you just say so earlier? Look dude I’m not gonna judge you for that”

“I-I know but... “ Nazi paused for a moment, chewing his bottom lip “I… know I have degenerate wants and- I think if I get it out of my system, it’ll go away.” He continued. Ancom held back the urge to correct him and say that maybe it would be better for his sake to step away from the whole nazi thing, that maybe he himself was gay or bisexual and that it might be better to accept that rather than expect it to go away. Qui stepped forward and held his head in qui’s hands.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to say anything or make fun of you. Everything that happens in here stays here” Ancom whispered. Nazi pressed himself close to quem, his head in qui’s chest. Qui just sighed and ran qui’s hand through his hair and ignored the fact that Nazi’s hardness was pressed against qui’s thigh.

“But if we are going to sleep together, I want you to talk to me and tell me what you want.” Ancom said, breaking the silence between them. Nazi licked his lips and thought for a moment.

“I… I want you to top.” He said

“You sure?” 

“Yeah… I… I’ve already uh…” His mouth stayed open for a moment and he made a few gestures with his hands before his face turned a deep red and he gave up. 

“You- You know what I mean. I know how gay sex works, I’m fine.” He said before falling silent again. Ancom nodded and pulls away to sit on qui’s bed

“What else?” Qui asked. Nazi stood, thinking for a moment before he dropped to his knees in front of Quem. 

“I want to start with this.” He said as he looked up at quem and began to run his hands up qui’s legs.

“You mean you want to suck my dick?” Ancom asked. He blushed

“Y-Yes but- Don’t say it like that…” Ancom laughed at that and reached forward to run a hand through his hair.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed. I’ve sucked my fair share of dicks so it’s not like you’re any worse for doing the same.” Qui said. Nazi wanted to snap back at quem, remind quem that he was  _ nothing _ like quem. It stayed heavy on his tongue before he let out a long drawn out exhale and began to pull qui’s fly down. Ancom stood and helped him get qui’s pants down along with qui’s underwear until Nazi was sat, kneeling at Ancom’s feet with qui’s cock inches from his face. He pressed his lips to the tip of it 

A soft noise was pulled from Ancom’s throat and qui reached forward to touch his hair again. Nazi then began to open his mouth and take the tip between his lips before sinking down. 

“God…” Qui groaned. Nazi made a noise at that and started to move, pulling back in a way that highlighted just how  _ goddamn _ good he looked with a cock in his mouth before he sank down again. Ancom’s cock nudged the back of his mouth and he gagged but stayed firm where he was. Ancom hissed as Nazi stayed there for a moment and massaged the bottom of qui’s cock with his tongue before he pulled off Ancom’s cock. He dragged his tongue up the length of it and pumped with his hand as he looked up at quem with half lidded eyes.

“Having fun down there?” Ancom asked, qui’s voice breathy. Nazi just moaned in response with his lips messily pressed to the side of qui’s cock. 

“Christ… You look so good like that…” Ancom whispered as qui softly pulled his hair. 

“H-Harder… Please…” Nazi begged. 

“Like this?” Qui asked, giving Nazi’s hair a good tug. He whined and nodded

  
“I want you to fuck my mouth” He said. 

“Are you sure?” Ancom asked as qui got up and moved to stand in front of him.

“Please…” He responded. He leaned his head close to qui’s cock and took the tip into his mouth. Qui gave a shallow thrust in, being careful to not hit the back of his throat. Nazi moaned in response, grabbing Ancom’s hand and moving it to the back of his head. Ancom took the cue and pulled, holding his head still as he began to move qui’s hips in and out, enjoying the noises the man made and the soft popping of qui’s cock pulling out of Nazi’s mouth for a moment before being shoved back in. 

Nazi looked completely out of his, his mouth hanging open to be filled with cock as he looked up at quem with a soft and desperate expression in his eyes. Qui’s free hand reached down to stroke his cheek before qui began to speed up. Qui used Nazi’s mouth until qui could feel the familiar coiling in quis lower stomach and qui pulled his head off with a loud pop. 

Nazi’s lips were shiny with drool and bright red from sucking dick. He leaned forward to kiss the tip of Ancom’s cock and drag his tongue over it

“You can cum in my mouth.” He croaked out with a throat that had been gently abused by Ancom. 

“Hot but I’d rather do that other shit you wanted than finish right now.” Qui said before sitting down. Qui let out a breath and ran qui’s hand over qui’s face before laying down and signalling for Nazi to come on the bed with quem. Nazi did just that, standing with shaky legs before straddling qui’s thighs and pulling his shirt off. 

“You’re really eager for this.” Ancom laughed as qui began to unbutton Nazi’s pants. Nazi nodded and shifted to pull his pants and underwear down before throwing his clothes off to the side. He scooted forward on Ancom’s lap and slipped qui’s cock between his asscheeks, dragging it over his hole with a quiet moan. Ancom smacked his hand away and pulled him closer so qui could get closer and speak into his ear. 

“Not like this… Get on your back for me” Qui whispered. Nazi nodded and collapsed next to quem, spreading his legs and pulling his thighs closer to his chest. 

“Fuck… god you look so good like this… I can’t believe you haven’t come to me for this sooner…” Ancom said as qui reached for qui’s end table for lube. Qui began to stroke qui’s cock as qui poured lube over it and while qui was busy, Nazi let his head drop to the side and he spotted qui’s pipe. He reached for it and held it up with a raised brow.

“If you’re upset about that, I hope you never find out the shit Ancap does in his room” Qui said without looking up. Nazi didn’t respond and instead reached for qui’s lighter and lit the contents of the pipe before sucking in a lungful. He immediately burst into a fit of coughs. Ancom laughed.

“You’re cute”

“Shut up” 

With that, Ancom leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Nazi’s cheek as qui lined qui’s dick up with Nazi’s ass. 

“You good?” Ancom asked. Nazi just looked away and nodded. Ancom pushed quemself in.

Nazi’s entire body tensed and he wrapped his arms and legs around quem as he let out a shaky moan.

“Sh-Shit-” He stuttered out before interrupting himself with a soft squeak as Ancom continued to sink deeper until qui completely bottomed out inside him. Ancom’s face was pressed against the crook of his neck and qui panted as qui willed quemself to stay still instead of fucking into the man.

“Jesus  _ fuck _ you’re tight” Qui said. Nazi just whined, legs tightening around quem.

“Please move…” He asked softly, his hips moving to grind against Ancom’s cock. Ancom groaned and nodded, pulling out until qui almost slipped out of his ass before shoving quemself back in to the hilt. Nazi threw his head back against the pillows and nearly sobbed. 

“ _ Fuck _ ” He cried out with a hoarse and shaky voice. 

“Someone’s gonna hear if you-”   
  
“I don’t  _ care _ \- god- keep going please… I want it hard…” Nazi whimpered as his legs tightened around quem. Ancom did just that and began to fuck into him without restraint. 

Nazi broke, his head tilted back with each of Ancom’s thrusts punctuated with a high pitched moan from him. He was shaking and clawing Ancom’s back and his hips rolled into quem, begging for qui’s cock to hit inside him deep. 

“Ancom- Oh  _ god _ -” He sobbed. Ancom sunk qui’s teeth into the front of his throat and groaned as qui continued to pound into the man. The tip of qui’s cock slammed into Nazi’s prostate and with that, a moan ripped from Nazi’s throat and he came. 

Either Ancom didn’t notice or didn’t care as qui continued to fuck into him with the same force, now hitting Nazi’s prostate with each shove inside him until the man began to sob. 

“Shit- do you need me to stop?” Ancom said as qui slowed down qui’s pace, kissing Nazi’s cheeks and forehead and pulling away for a moment to take qui’s shirt off and use it to wipe down Nazi’s stomach and chest. 

“If- If you stop I’ll fucking kill you” Nazi stuttered out, his voice cracking mid-sentence. Ancom laughed, qui leaning down and catching his lips in a kiss as qui pushed back in. Nazi groaned into quis lips and clung onto quem as qui fucked into him hard just as qui was doing before. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Nazi croaked out before he covered his mouth. It hurt,  _ god _ it hurt. Nazi felt like his nerves were on fire, like he was going to break if Ancom kept using him like this but  _ fuck _ he loved it. He felt properly used and the way Ancom’s dick slammed into him felt better than any time he fucked himself with his fingers. Qui could feel the same coiling in qui’s gut as before and began to speed up until the sound of qui’s skin slapping against Nazi’s ass began to drown out everything else. 

“I’m gonna-”

“Inside me- please. Fill me up I-” Nazi cut himself off with a choked moan and rolled his hips into Ancom. The damn inside quem burst and qui thrusted into him as qui came, hard. Nazi could feel it and let out a squeak at the feeling of cum pouring into him. 

Ancom sat between his legs and shuddered through qui’s orgasm before pulling out and collapsing next to him. 

They lied in silence as they both caught their breaths. Nazi began to turn, facing away from quem and lying on his side as he curled his legs close to himself. 

“I’m gonna get you some water…” Ancom said, breaking their silence before qui leaned qui’s head close and kissed the back of Nazi’s neck. Nazi nodded and Ancom stood and put qui’s underwear on before leaving the room. 

The kitchen was dark but Ancom could still make out the silhouette of Tankie looking for something in one of the cabinets. Ancom cleared qui’s throat to make qui’s presence known and Tankie looked up at him with a knowing expression on his face.

“Sorry uh… I know he was kinda loud.” Ancom said. Tankie shook his head and stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

“He’s a broken and repressed man… I’m just happy he got it out of his system.” Tankie said as he handed quem a glass.

“Right.”

“Just make sure he’s alright. He gets a bit uh… depressed after that sort of thing.” He added as Ancom stepped towards the sink and began to fill the glass. Qui nodded and thanked him before heading back upstairs. 

Nazi was in the same position as when Ancom left him. Qui handed him the glass and started to pull the covers on qui’s bed over him as he sipped at the water.

“You’re not kicking me out?” He asked as he gave the glass back to quem. Ancom shook qui’s head and took the cup before placing it on the nightstand and laying down next to Nazi.

“No, unless you want to leave,” Qui said. Nazi nodded. They both stayed silent before Ancom held qui’s arm out, hovering it over his shoulders as an invitation to cuddle. Nazi takes the invitation and clings onto quem with his head in qui’s chest. 

“I know it goes against your stuff but none of the shit you did just then is wrong or makes you a bad person, alright?” Ancom said softly into the top of his head “It’s okay, it’s natural” 

Nazi just mumbles something Ancom can’t hear and qui kisses the top of his head. 

“You don’t have to give me that payment or whatever and you can come back to me whenever you need to.” Qui added. 

“Thank you…” Nazi muttered into qui’s chest

“You don’t thank people after sex.” Ancom laughed

“That’s not what I- whatever... “ 


End file.
